


【头文字D/凉拓】汪洋沉默三刻钟 01 - 04

by 歇山放鹤 (Stellaw1108)



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, mermaid, 人鱼AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaw1108/pseuds/%E6%AD%87%E5%B1%B1%E6%94%BE%E9%B9%A4
Summary: 搬过来搬过来。
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke, 凉拓 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【头文字D/凉拓】汪洋沉默三刻钟 01 - 04

**Author's Note:**

> *AU授权来自 @反響 太太的画。
> 
> **设定为学者凉介X人鱼拓海

【1】  
“不会飞翔的鸟不配叫鸟。  
如同没有瑰丽嗓音的人鱼也不是真正的人鱼。”  
虽然他没有其他人鱼一样美丽的嗓音，好在他总是游得比谁都快。  
为了能在没有游人的浅海的礁石上耷拉着脑袋享受每天的第一缕阳光，他总是天还未亮就独自起身向人类尚未苏醒的城镇的方向游去，然后赶在人类的游泳圈与潜水管出现之前离开。有时他也会望向遥远的城镇，那里零星燃着灯火，隔着棕榈树的阔叶隐隐忽烁。人类总说喜欢大海，于是他们围着这片温驯的海岸线筑造了一个又一个海边度假村，放着热闹的音乐，搭着白色贵气的躺椅，被海风吹得发髻凌乱的新娘，宾客彻夜跳着踢踏舞，狂旋的裙摆像巨浪下的水母。自从那时候开始，他从小就熟记于心的海边的星星一颗接着一颗出走，很多再也没有回来过，像是从夜空彻底蒸发。

要与人类保持一定的距离，以免惹上不必要的麻烦，这是人鱼的生存准则。这一准则在最近的观鲸与夜钓鱿鱼的热潮下对人鱼们施加了实操挑战。他也不例外，例行的晨休不得不躲躲闪闪地进行，生怕被彻夜夜钓的游人发现踪影。但百密一疏，命运就是这么发生的。

天光未亮的周三工作日，游人稀少的海域，他照例趴在自己最喜欢的那块礁石上休憩，尚且温柔的潮汐有节奏的拍打着他光洁的后背，整条鱼尾侧斜浸入海水中。   
“今天该没有游人渔船的的灯光来打扰了吧”他这么想着，闭上眼睛，深深浅浅的呼吸声被海浪盖过。  
漆黑的眼底被突然亮了一下。  
又一下。  
他试图睁开困意缠绕的双眼，被沾湿的睫毛让视线朦朦胧胧。等他反应过来才倏然无措的睁大了双眸。  
他眼前是一位人类青年，宽松的白色衬衫，袖子被捋到手肘处，松开了前襟的两颗扣子衣角，肩膀上搭着一件藏青色的外套，他一手攀扶着身边的礁块，一手拿着一盏渔船上常用的老式玻璃罩灯，凝神地望着自己，那双深蓝的眼睛像是偷来的大海裁剪而成。

“你没事吧？怎么一个人在这里，是船坏了吗？”青年开口说话了，不同于那些一惊一乍的船客，他的声音低沉而温柔，伴随着自然的关切。  
“受困男孩”看了看自己被埋在海水中的鱼尾，它僵直在水中，不敢摆动，生怕扬起丝毫水花。显然这个不速之客是把自己当成受困的人类同胞了。这可不是什么好兆头，他想，无论如何，自己得想办法脱身。  
面前的受困男孩一副为难而懵懂的样子，圆圆的钴蓝杏眼里流露出无措和戒备。栗色的头发丝丝缕缕搭在额前，天生的发旋让两边的发丝间自然地连成圆角的小拱门半张着。  
“你能听见我讲话吗？”人类青年见落难男孩没有回答，叹了一口气再次开口，面前的男孩看起来不过刚刚成年的年纪，希望在冰凉海水里泡了这么久，他的神志仍然是清醒的。  
他从人类青年的口气中依稀听出疑问的语气，人类一般会怎么应对疑问呢？他思考着。似乎一般遇到这样的情况，人类都会点头摇头，无论是什么肤色或是种族的人类，这是共通的语言。于是他也就对着人类青年轻轻点了点头，随后又不自觉地将湿哒哒的栗色脑袋轻轻歪了一下。  
他这样表达对吗？他不知道，但他只知道那人看到自己这个样子笑了起来，大概是没错的吧。  
人类青年被他这幅模样逗笑了，他脱下搭在身上的藏青色外套，盖在“落难男孩”光洁的肩膀上，明显大一号的肩部将男孩纤瘦的身躯结实地盖住。后者本能地伸出手抓住了外套的两边，还悄悄地低下头用鼻尖嗅了一口。  
淡淡的薄荷烟草的味道，只有细闻才能感知，大致来源于这个人身上。  
“抱歉，或许有些烟味残留在上面了。这里风比较冷，还是披上比较稳妥。”青年捕捉到了男孩像小动物确认敌我一般的细微动作，“希望你不要介意。”  
尽管听不懂他在说什么，但面前的人类似乎没有敌意，不如说对自己过分关切了。但这一切都建立在他以为自己也是个人类的基础上。如果他看到了自己巨大的，鳞片织就的鱼尾，是否还会保持着这幅冷静而温柔的样子呢？还是会害怕或嫌恶的跑开？  
继续这样友好的对峙是于时局无用的。  
天边的星星已经开始沉落了，不用多久，他就要回到真正属于他的，躲闪着不被打扰的世界。  
面前的男孩澄澈的眼睛里沉淀着心事，青年伸出手抚摸上男孩的额头，似确认又似安抚，额头前栗色的碎发被宽大的手掌推得耸起。传来掌心的温度，如同在自己的额间点上了一簇火焰，静谧地烧灼。  
他这是在做什么？男孩显然为青年过分亲密的举动怔住了，他睁大眼睛，脸颊也飞快地绯红发热起来，僵硬着身体如同做错了事一般不敢动弹，竟然忘记了对这动作做出反抗。他心虚地刚想开口，却想起自己无论说出什么面前的人都无法理解，更何况自己的声线低沉又模糊，是他作为人鱼一直以来不愿暴露的缺陷。须臾他才恍然反应过来，伸出手将男人的手掌推离，双手撑着底下的礁石将身体向后挪动了半步做出抵触瑟缩的模样。

可这场对峙持续地太久，以至于这一丝挣扎都发生得太晚了。

一丝橘色的光来自从水底缓缓钻出的太阳。潮退了，礁石裸露出湿润的深褐色部分，海水像一席被衰弱的引力缓缓拉扯下桌面的桌布，而藏匿于海水之下，如万花棱镜般折射出的青灰色的层层鳞光。

人类青年想自己没有看错。语言被震惊所清洗得锃亮而空白。  
尽管破晓的阳光并不强烈，但足以让他看清，那个男孩的下腹，联结着人类躯体的，是一层鱼类才有的细密鳞片。  
因为无法袒露在人类面前，才将下半身一直浸在海水中。对自己言语间的模糊从不应答。一切在他的脑中连成线，抛出一个比梦幻更梦幻的现实。

他根本不是什么落难被困在礁石上的人类男孩。  
他是一条人鱼。

【2】  
被发现了。  
那人类青年的眼里闪烁的惊诧的目光，很明显他已经从自己布鳞的下腹推测出了什么。  
只是一瞬，人类青年还没来得及反应，就听到身边哗啦浪花被扬起的声音，破出水面的，在曦光下闪耀着的舒展的鱼尾高高扬起，爬坡到一半的太阳从半透明丝棘状的尾鳍中穿透而过，扬起的水花如抖落星屑，海水落溅到他面前。使他本能地侧过脸躲避，在惊异中他下意识地抓住了人鱼少年的手腕，后者仿佛触电一般奋力挣脱间，斜扫而过的巨大鱼尾将失去重心的二人生生扫落入水中。

如果要脱身的话，趁着那个男人落水，现在就是最好的时候了，起码在水中没有人能比他更灵活。只要他摆起身后的尾，就算这人之后驾船直追也不可能追得上自己。  
可是他没有这么做。  
凭借人鱼敏锐的嗅觉，他嗅到了一丝腥味，并非是鱼类或是其它什么东西，那是人的血腥味。  
气泡环绕的昏暗的水下世界，只有些微的光透进来，他思索了一会儿，咬住自己的下唇，改变了原定的“逃逸”路线，毅然掉头朝那人的方向游去。  
他真的不是故意的，甩尾是每一个感受到威胁或焦虑的人鱼下意识的防御本能。尽管鱼尾的冲击力的确足以令一个成年人类懵神，但他也并没有真的用尽全力。

越靠近那个下沉的身影，血腥味就越发的浓重，人类青年闭着双眼身体逐渐向下沉，似乎是失去了意识，被礁石擦伤的手背不断沁出红色的血丝，溶散在水中。他无暇顾及其他，伸出不算健壮的手臂环抱住这个比自己体格更高大的人类青年，用尽全力摆动尾鳍将人向水面推去。幽蓝色的海水与折射而成的水中扭动的光圈落在他赤裸的上身，每当他摆动一次尾鳍，头顶的就更光亮一分。

他费尽全身力气将男人推上礁石比较平坦的一处，喘息着叠起自己的鱼尾侧坐在青年的身边，他似乎尚未苏醒，此时太阳已经彻底钻出海面，尚不算强烈的淡金色曦光散在礁石上，他才好好看清面前的人类青年的面容。深色的浓眉和睫毛上还缀着水珠，湿透的白色衬衫紧贴隐隐透出肤色，斜射的阳光擦过他的眉骨与鼻峰，投映下深深浅浅青灰山峦的倒影。少年小心翼翼地翻动他的手臂，帮人抹去粘上的砂石，被尖锐礁石划伤的伤口仍然在渗血。

闯祸了。他脑中只剩下了这一个念头。要是这个男人再也醒不过来了怎么办？自己岂不是成了罪魁祸首，他并没有对自己做出什么伤害的动作，若是为此真的丧了命岂不是无辜……这么想着，他轻轻把脑袋凑近男人的胸口，一声声平稳有力的心跳传振到他的耳中，他才长舒一口气。

男人的眼皮轻轻颤抖了一下，随后缓缓睁开，他感觉到胸口被什么湿漉漉毛茸茸的东西紧紧贴着，轻轻牵动后颈撑起头，只见那个人鱼少年正把脑袋靠在自己胸口，一脸局促紧张的神情，有那么有瞬间他想起小时候弄坏了父亲珍藏雕像的自己，也是这样，目光躲闪着等待审判。  
他是在确认自己还活着吗？看来这个小人鱼也不是对人类世界一无所知。

昏迷着的人类突然苏醒的动作让人鱼少年飞快地从人身上直起身来，眼神游离地瞥向无关的方向，装作刚才的一切都没有发生过一样。但一顿忙活让他消耗了不少体力，脸颊也因为羞愧与畏生而透出绯红，睫毛因为心虚不断颤动着。有水珠顺着额角一直滑落到侧颈，分不清是海水还是汗水。

男人不紧不慢地坐起身来，他简单地理了理身上湿透的衣衫，语气沉静得如同手臂上的伤口不存在一般，“抱歉，是我太过唐突了。谢谢……说到底是你救了我。”  
尽管小人鱼或许听不懂自己在说什么，可他并没有选择放弃，或许言语不通，但他相信语气与神态仍然能传递重要的信息，因此并没有停止语言上的努力。

他似乎并没有在责备自己……人鱼青年缓缓将游移的目光试探性地收拢，聚焦到面前的男人身上。

“我叫凉介，”人类青年拿手指指了指他自己，放慢速度又重复了一遍，“Ryosuke.”  
“Ryo…suke…”人鱼少年学着他的读音，轻动齿间念出他的名字。并非传说中瑰丽清亮的人鱼之声，而是软绒的、睡意朦胧的声音，像是来自温驯的小动物。  
面前的男人微笑着点了点头，想来自己是没有念错吧。

“等等，”那人突然做出一个让人鱼少年留在原定不要动的手势，起身迈开腿两步跳上了被他拴在一边的白色帆船，似乎是在找些什么。不一会儿又折返回礁岩，单脚跪地蹲下身来，似乎是为了能更近距离的与自己平视。

“你救了我，作为交换，我想把这个给你。”他拉过人鱼少年的手，将礼物放置于他的掌心里。少年缓缓张开有些蜷着的手掌，看见静静躺在掌心的珍贵之物，惊异地抬起头望向面前的男人，那人深蓝色的眼眸凝神地望着自己，嘴角依然带着浅笑着从容不迫的弧度，然而人鱼少年被阳光勾勒了淡金色釉质的轮廓的面庞却立马涨得通红。他慌乱地想将手中的东西一股脑重新塞回男人怀中，后者却像是预料到他的动作一般将双手及时地背到身后，对他摇了摇头，做出不接受退还的姿态。  
他捧着手中的东西，那东西感觉快要灼伤他自己的双手一般。而面前的男人对自己的反应似乎一点也不生气。然而他感觉自己的脸快要烧起来了。他转过头躲避眼前男人的目光，一股脑地展开自己的鱼尾，纵身扎进海中。

似乎只有熟悉的海水能让自己的脑袋冷静下来了。  
这个人类真的知道他在做什么吗？他是故意的么？  
寻找稀有的贝壳并将其赠与自己倾慕的人鱼，这是人鱼间表达追求，缔结伴侣契约最重要的形式，一生只会有一次。人鱼认为贝壳的稀有程度反应了找寻的艰辛程度，也是对情感深浅程度的最好表达。因此贝壳越稀有，便越能表达自己爱意深浓。 

那个男人交到他手中的，是一只阿当嵩翁戎螺。这是只生活在深海的稀有种类。近年随着海水水质与温度的变化已经变得越发难寻了，在他十八年有限的海底生活里，他只曾亲眼见过一次。乳白色中散落的甜橙花斑如同气体行星的表层，庞大而华丽的螺冠，像一朵结晶的暮色苍穹。这样的东西千万不能被自己的同伴们看到，不然一定百口莫辩。

希望再也不要见到他了。他晃了晃自己因不明原因有些眩晕的脑袋，一头扎进珊瑚丛深处，为这个意外得来的宝物寻找存放之处。  
人类是多么令人捉摸不透却不自觉想要靠近的存在啊。

凉介当然知道自己根本就没有被小人鱼的尾巴拍昏迷过去，相反他一直都很清醒。他之所以一直不睁开眼睛，是想看看面对遇到危险的人类，这尾小人鱼是否会出手相救。他想知道，这拥有这人类半身的美妙物种是否也会有一颗能与人类共鸣的心。  
亲身的经历往往比书面的数据更具说服力，他也曾听闻不少关于目击人鱼的事件，若不是亲眼所见，他也不会选择相信那些莫须有的轶言。而真相……往往比他想象的更加精妙。  
那尾小人鱼尽管不懂人类的语言，却能够共情感受到人类的情绪，也能学着开口发音，有着温驯却倔强的眼神。  
生命真是日复一日的奇迹。  
就算赔上了自己珍藏的阿当嵩翁戎螺也不算什么。  
要是能再见到他就好了。

【3】  
找个自己喜欢的地方待着是人鱼的本能。他明确地知道这点。这也是为什么他可以十年如一日地在同一时间游到同一块礁石用同样的姿势睡着。  
可是为什么那个人类也可以做到摸着黑在同一个时间驾着他的白色帆船到同一块礁石每次用同样的表情等待自己出现，对他来说是一个谜。  
你别来了。难道你不需要睡觉吗。  
你这样我没法安心打瞌睡了。  
如果他也会人类的语言的话，他真的很想这么告诉那个家伙。尤其是在头两天看见那人惺忪眼下明显的青灰时。  
明天我绝对不会再过来了。他每次都这么对自己说，下定决心。可是到了黎明之时，像是有无形的浪潮推着他回归老地方，那应该是鱼尾十年如一日的肌肉记忆，与自己的心智无关，自然也不存在什么对见到那人的期待，亦或是让那人凭空等待的羞愧。  
他不明白那男人在执着些什么，自己不过是条不懂人类语言的人鱼，甚至也没有动听的歌喉。  
而这样的事情每天都在发生，于是他也不再在人面前隐藏起自己的鱼尾，干脆卸下神秘，大胆地躺上礁石旁若无人地睡着。  
他心里隐隐地觉得，这个男人会好好保守这个秘密。若是有什么人来了，也一定会提醒自己快点游开。  
每次他都只是静静地呆在一旁，就着提灯昏黄的光线，在他那厚厚的一叠纸订成的本子上涂画着什么。笔尖触碰纸张发出的沙沙声，有点像鲽鱼每次蹭弄着沙地时的声响，日出从他执笔时拱起的掌心窥穿。  
某一日人鱼实在按捺不住自己的好奇心，他游到正坐在甲板上涂画的男人脚边，男人停下手中的笔转过头。  
“怎么了？”  
人鱼指了指他手中的画册。  
“你想看吗？”青年温柔地询问，“可是这张还没有画完。”说完他将未完成的一页翻了过去。   
人鱼凑过身体，将双臂搭在船边，将脑袋用力地朝男人的方向伸了伸，像个等待睡前故事的孩童。  
凉介看着他这个样子哑然失笑，“等我画完这张，一定会给你看的。”

没有。没有。这里。那里。  
明明昨天还在的。  
他快将藏匿‘赃物’的珊瑚下的沙地扒了个底朝天，惊动了埋在沙地里打盹的两条鲽鱼，也没找到男人送给他的阿当嵩翁戎螺。他将那个瑰丽的物什放置在海底捡到的一只梳妆匣子里，盖子背后的镜子已经碎裂，但好在盒盖仍然完好。每天赴约之前都会来确认一下东西是否安好，小心翼翼严丝合缝地将盒盖盖上。如同赴约前的女郎总会在这梳妆镜前逗留，将不听话的鬓发小心地别到耳后。  
人鱼望着面前空空如也的匣子，他甚至不敢置信地将它倒过来倒了一下，除了些细碎的沙沫什么都没跑出来。他焦急地绕着那片珊瑚礁转了一圈又一圈，将脑袋伸进每一个可以钻进的阴影处探查。  
他听见自己的心慌乱狂烈地跳着，细小的虾崽甚至都不敢近身。  
哪里都没有，他筋疲力尽地瘫靠在珊瑚边。  
一个小东西敏捷地一溜烟地从他垂落的小臂边爬了过去。

高桥凉介望着面前空空如也的礁石，那里只有海浪拍打上的泡沫，渗进岩孔后破碎。  
或许从未有过这样的失望，更甚于小时候向群山喊叫却听不到回声，甚于在河滩上掷出的石头一次性沉到溪底。  
他赤着足在甲板上伫里了一会儿。这是第一次他没有来，或许也是自己最后一次来。  
他扭开一旁的收音机，无奈现在太早了，电台还未开播，扩声器里只传来模糊的沙沙声，听起来像是命运满不在乎地哼吟。  
一切都在强烈地暗示着，他要回到他原先的生活了。他的奇迹离他远去，在某个他不知道的水面下的角落继续平静生活，云朵即将从豹子牙床的粉色褪为青灰，素描本上留下一张未完成的画作，往后的页数尽是空白。  
他转过头，橘子酱的色泽已经从海平面浮现。

“Ryosuke……”  
他隐隐听见有人在叫自己的名字，可这空无一人的海面上会有谁叫自己的名字呢。  
果然自己连心神都有些恍惚了……

“Ryosuke！”  
再一次。这一次的声音更近也更清晰。高桥凉介回过头，昏暗的光线下他仍识别出了那一抹不时露出水面的鳞光。  
属于他的奇迹的鳞光，正奋力地游向自己。  
就在小人鱼游到他船头时，阳光越出了水面，第一缕晨光落到了他湿透的栗色发丝上，长时间的冲刺让他喘息不止，双脸绯红。宛如上课迟到了的孩子，他眼神躲闪，偷偷抬起头试探性地看一眼自己又会马上撇开头去，打湿的睫毛让他的双眼显得格外无辜。  
凉介也并不着急，他还是如同往常一样安静温柔地看着面前的小人鱼，他在等一个解释。  
小人鱼平复了一下自己的喘息，缓缓伸出背在身后的手，摊开掌心——  
他的掌中是一只寄居蟹，确认周遭安全了才怯生生地将脑袋钻出来，因为被翻过身，还扑腾了几下脚以示不满，而它背上的正是凉介送给小人鱼的的华美的阿当嵩翁戎螺。  
几乎是看到那小东西的第一眼，凉介大概就猜出了事情的原委——原来如此，是因为这件礼物被这个不速之客给偷偷借宿背走了，估摸是花了很长时候寻找，今天才迟到的吧。  
似乎是生怕对方不懂自己的意思，面前的小人鱼挠了挠自己的头发，突然努力地用双手比划了起来。他先比划了自己是怎么把这份礼物细心地藏好放进方盒子，结果这个‘小偷’是怎么趁自己不在的时候偷偷开了盒子，把里面的宝物占为己有的。

“你…把它…藏好了。”  
“但是被它…偷了去了。”凉介一边看着他的手势，一边解读着。  
小人鱼自然听不懂，可他还是顺着男人的话试探性地点了点头。  
“这还真是难办了。毕竟这成了它的新居，也无法让它物归原主了吧。”  
凉介轻叹口气，将他手中寄居蟹又翻回身来，放在了一边的礁石上。意思是将它无罪释放了。  
然而小人鱼眼里写满了无奈和不舍，他直直地盯着那罪魁祸首背起他盗窃所得滴溜滴溜地爬走。  
果然这个人类男人什么都不知道，送的时候不知道珍惜海螺的意义，自然放手也额外得慷慨。  
但终归是自己没有看好东西的责任……  
就在他内心泛着嘀咕的时候，面前的男人似乎看穿了他的心思，伸手揉了揉他湿哒哒的栗色脑袋，深蓝色的眼眸像……鲸鲨的脊背一样，深远、宽厚，是无声的安抚。  
——我知道你很爱惜它。所以即使弄丢了，我也不会生气责怪你。  
“Takumi。”  
“？”他听见男人突然吐出一串突兀的音节，然后就看到他指了指自己。  
“以后，我就这么叫你吧，”只有自己可以称呼的名字了，凉介想，“谢谢你记住了我的名字。”  
若我那时候没有听见你的呼唤，直接掉头离开的话……会是多么的遗憾啊。  
男人的双手从脑后游弋到脸庞与下颌，修长的指摸索着，轻柔地拭去不断滚落的水珠。  
潮退了，阳光将每一丝缕的海水煮温，炖成了柑橘味的甜汤。  
小人鱼看见男人被风吹得鼓动起来的白色衬衫，和他嘴角庆幸的笑容。那本素描本被他再次翻开……  
“早安，Takumi。”

收音机的沙沙声戛然而止，短促的小号提示音乐准时入场。  
“每日7点如约而至，为您带来晨间新闻。”  
“没有比‘巴别塔‘更美妙的场所了。这里的一切都是那么得如梦似幻！”  
“这个星球上最奢华的豪华游轮酒店，即将来到我们的海域，在这片黑沙滩上撒上星光，为这片宁静的海岸带来狂欢！”  
“我从未想过世间还有这样的地方，一切最好的东西都交织在了一起，保加利亚玫瑰的熏香，东瀛的艺伎开合的纸扇，波斯的地毯和流淌着金色蜜糖的小提琴旋律，所有的语言的诗歌与音乐……”  
“如果我是新娘，我一定会想在‘巴别塔’上举行我的婚礼。”  
“在这枯燥的灰蓝海面，唯有它是流动的盛宴。”  
“谁还在意人类曾失去了伊甸园呢，毕竟，我们已经建成了我们自己的‘巴别塔’，通往无尽的、不分昼夜的纵情与欢乐。”

【4】  
人类生活在这个世上总有些由不得你拒绝的事。  
出身，血统，虹膜的颜色，出生的顺序，姓氏以及与其捆绑的所有来自各方的邀请函。  
“尊敬的Ryosuke先生，我们诚挚地邀请您成为‘巴别塔’九月舞会周的首批贵宾。”丝绒布袋里装着的信件上一行烫金字体。凉介将那封邀请函塞入右边的抽屉里，回想起父亲的话。  
“‘伯爵’的盛情从来没有人能够拒绝，”父亲一边笑着一边将那邀请函递过来。  
那封边角镶嵌丝绒的信，自己停顿了片刻并没有接过，“您知道我对这种场合总是不太感兴趣。”  
“我也从来不知道你以前对驾船这么感兴趣，这可是这世上最棒的船了，”父亲依然挂着一惯的和蔼笑容，他把手中只烧了一小节的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，“这片海域虽然平静，但危险的东西总是容易‘不期而遇’。”  
“下周六开始，别忘了。”父亲将信放在茶几上，小臂勾着自己的外套悠然地转身进了书房。

周围的人们都在三两围绕在一起谈笑，时不时传来某些善于交际的女士的笑声，像是某种并不高雅的鸟类的叫声。六角形的拼色大理石砖像是为头顶延伸趾爪的水晶吊灯量身定做的华棺。凉介从侍者那里随手拿过一杯白葡萄酒，放下杯子的片刻看见一位长者微笑着向自己走来，他转身端雅地朝长者微笑点了点头。  
“你就是凉介吧。”面前的长者一身裁剪考究的西装，头戴一顶奶白色的巴拿马草帽，领带打了个时兴的Eldredge Knot，花白的宽鬓角修剪如鲸鲨尾鳍般整洁冷峻。  
即便未曾见过面，凉介也知道面前这一位，必然就是父亲口中的“伯爵”。  
他也是媒体头版的常客，从掘金者到野心家，他身边从不缺少桃色绯闻与动魄流言。他是军火商、地产商、博彩巨贾、球队与车队金主……名目琳琅。  
他说，我的名字太长了，叠了我祖辈每个人的名，所以就叫‘伯爵’吧。  
他至今没有结婚，也没有孩子。  
“你父亲最近还好吗？”  
“多谢关怀，家父一切安好，” 凉介礼仪性地举起杯，谦逊地与人碰杯，“家父常提起您，嘱咐我一定要来看看‘世界上最棒的船’。”   
“哪个男孩不曾有过船长或海盗的梦想，”长者突然眯起双眼，像是瞬间陷入了什么美好的回想，“你父亲也常提起你，他说你是个年轻有为的博物学者。若不嫌弃的话，你可以去三楼的‘Noah’看看，不是我自夸，你会感到惊喜的。”  
“您过誉了。”凉介微微颔首，“能够一窥‘巴比伦’是我的荣幸。”

“猛犸象象牙，渡渡鸟化石……尽是些博物馆里的庸常物件。”伯爵拄着装饰银色猎隼头部的杖缓步走在身前，像个老练又诚实的导游，“这些东西您一定都见得烦了。”  
凉介跟随着伯爵的脚步，路过堆叠成塔楼的巨大的金色鸟笼，高至穹顶，内部生长着各式草木，郁郁葱葱。绿咬鹃、朱鹮、苏门答腊地鹃……栖息在其中模拟的林间枝杈，它们大多眯着眼缩着脖子，似乎已对来回穿梭的人影感到厌烦，都懒得啼叫一声。

有钱人通过各式各样的收藏来彰显自己的地位与品位，他们攀比豪宅地下室的装备、飞机的型号，游艇的大小……而这些本质上与寄宿学校的青春期男生在澡堂里默默彼此攀比那玩意儿的大小并无两样。

但伯爵是伯爵，他不是普通的‘有钱人’。  
“听你父亲提起过，你是海洋生物方面的专家，我想你一定会‘这个’很感兴趣。”似乎是发现身边的青年学者有些意兴阑珊，伯爵挑起话题的一角，他与一间暗室门口的守卫颔首示意，守卫打开封锁的金色栏杆。伯爵按下墙上按钮，紫色的幕帘应声张开，幕帘后是一面巨大的水族箱，然而与那些五星级酒店或海洋主题高级餐厅那些蝠鲼翻飞，群鲨潜游的水族箱不同，这一面巨大的水族箱幽暗又死寂。  
“为了模拟成适应它生存的水文状态，不得不将这里建成它的专属殿宇……毕竟人类曾经一度以为它已经彻底从世上消失了。”  
“所有失而复得的东西都是珍宝。”  
伯爵点亮手灯，玻璃水箱里震颤的瞬间略过的倩影尾部衍出细密的上浮气泡。

仅仅只是一眼，也足以让凉介看清，他震惊地杵在原地，随即飞快地上前一步用一手撑住面前的玻璃墙，渴望看个真切。  
那是人世间最妖娆神秘的造物，幽灵般的白眼，锐矛化成的尾鳍，从泥盆纪的汪洋中摆尾着墨，裂开的海面游淌出万物的星河灿烂。

“腔棘鱼……怎么可能？”  
“1938年南非东伦敦，当地的渔民从海面拖出一尾长约两米的巨大怪鱼。坚硬的鳞片，白色的绞齿……没人认得这到底是什么东西。直到一位在博物馆工作的女士路过拍下照片发给了南非的鱼类学家，后者才确认这就是在三亿年前就存在于地球上的腔棘鱼。而当他亲自感到码头的时候，令人心碎的是渔民已经将它宰杀吃掉了。这就是最近也是最有名的一次腔棘鱼目击记录……要不是今日亲眼所见，我真的以为它已经彻底消失了。”凉介的手搭在水族箱的玻璃墙壁上，眼神中仍然带着惊喜的闪光，他专注地盯着水中的巨物，“对于海洋生物学的研究者来说，这确是无价之宝。”

伯爵轻笑着点头：“海洋孕育了世间万物，包括人类的祖先，也是从海洋中走出的。腔棘鱼中的其中一支的前鳍逐渐进化成关节与骨骼联动支撑的四肢，爬出海洋，栖于湿地和沼泽，之后中它们中的一些甚至长出翎羽，学会在天空飞翔。而另一支在进化出前肢后，却选择返回了海洋。”

“凉介，你相信这个世界上，有‘人鱼’存在吗？”  
凉介的脸色陡然凝滞，他脑中映出人鱼少年的面庞以及那尾闪耀着青紫色光泽的鱼尾，心跳慢了一整拍。他强迫自己恢复镇定掩盖了慌神的瞬间，侧过脸试图回避这个看似荒谬的提问，全然装作是在专心观察眼前的水族箱。

“我想是不会的，毕竟比起切实存在过的濒危或古老的物种，人鱼纯然是成人童话的造物。”他不以为然地答道。  
伯爵露出意味不明的笑容，他走近了两步在凉介身侧站定，楠木拐杖拄在身前，他低下头似是回想着什么。

“很多人类认为早已不存在的东西，其实就静悄悄地生活在这片海面之下。”  
他的面孔突然变得柔和慈爱起来，带着一丝自恋的悲悯。

“我确实曾遇见过人鱼，在我还年轻的时候，大概和现在的你差不多年纪吧……也正是因为太年轻了，一无所有的我被天降珍宝一般的惊奇所击中，以至于后来……我失去了我的珍宝。”

“虽然我不知道您为什么对我说这些，但是能成为您的倾诉对象，也是十分难得的经历。”凉介依然试图斡旋，“您知道，从学者的角度，我确实很难对您说的这些深信不疑。”

“看来你是把我当成给孩子们讲床边故事的老人了，”伯爵哈哈地笑出声来，仿佛听到老友讲了一个什么笑话，裂开的眼角纹路反而衬得他有了些寻常老人的可亲，他拍了拍凉介的肩膀，  
“不过我虽是第一次见到你，就觉得很想和你聊聊。因为见过‘奇迹’的人的双眼，与其他人都不一样。”

天快亮了。  
但那个人白色帆船的踪影仍然未至。  
人鱼少年呆呆地趴在礁石上，额发耷拉在前额，缓慢地眨眼。  
或许那个人今天是真的来不了了。他抬了抬头向远处眺望，依稀能看见尚未破晓的边际线处灯火辉煌的巨大船影。像一只挂满了发光诱饵的鮟鱇。  
真是个大家伙啊。好像从来没有见过这么大的，几乎就要遮盖掉半片天空了。  
那个人会不会在那大家伙上呢？  
Takumi一边这么想着，一边将鱼尾失落地浸回水里。  
我这样每天来等着，就像个傻瓜一样。他这么想着。  
太阳缓缓升起，海面上打翻苍白的亮光。

水族箱前两簇人影。  
“凉介，你知道么，人类最了不起的特质就是执着。”  
面带愧色的青年不停看着自己手表，疏离的眼神里写满了心不在焉。  
伯爵突然轻笑起来，他用拐杖的底部轻轻敲了敲地，眼神停留在水箱中  
“我想，既然腔棘鱼我都能得到，那我一定能将我的珍宝再找回来。”  
“无论用什么样的方式。”


End file.
